Grande Casa
thumb|Territórios e seus governantes: [[Casa Stark, o Norte (branco); Casa Arryn, o Vale de Arryn (azul marinho); Casa Frey, as Terras Fluviais (azul escuro); Casa Greyjoy, as Ilhas de Ferro (ouro); Casa Lannister, as Terras Ocidentais (vermelho), as Terras da Coroa (marrom); Nenhum, a Campina (verde); Desconhecido (provavelmente Casa Lannister), as Terras da Tempestade (amarelo); Nenhum, Dorne (laranja); Rei da Noite, Para Lá da Muralha (azul celeste); Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite, a Dádiva and a Muralha (preto) ]] As Grandes Casas são as mais poderosas casas nobres dos Sete Reinos. Elas impõem uma imensa autoridade e poder sobre seus vassalos e territórios e obedecem apenas ao Rei dos Ândalos, dos Roinares e dos Primeiros Homens. Antes da Conquista Targaryen, cada um dos Sete Reinos era governado independentemente por uma poderosa família real. Durante a Conquista, essas famílias foram destruídas e substituídas, ou derrotadas, jurando lealdade ao Rei Aegon, que reinou do Trono de Ferro em Porto Real. Os Gardeners, Hoares e Durrandons foram assassinados e substituídos pelos Tyrells, Greyjoys, e Baratheons respectivamente, enquanto os Lannisters, Arryns, e Starks se renderam pacificamente e foram autorizados a manter o controle de suas terras. Além disso, Aegon colocou os Tullys para governar as Terras Fluviais, que estavam sobre ocupação dos Nascidos do Ferro antes de sua chegada. Apenas a Casa Martell de Dorne resistiu aos seus exércitos, mas foi anexada devido a uma pacífica aliança de casamento cerca de dois séculos depois. Cada grande casa tem um grande número de casas vassalas servindo-as, e a maioria por sua vez tem vassalos menores sobre seu controle, estendendo até os fazendeiros e cavaleiros andantes. Cada grande casa governa sobre seu território e é responsável por coletar impostos, e em tempos de guerra, levantar seus estandartes para lutar pelo seu rei. De qualquer forma, eles são deixados para operar de forma autônoma para simplificar a burocracia e governo do reino. A Rebelião de Robert acabou no exílio dos últimos Targaryens, com a Casa Baratheon substituíndo-os no Trono de Ferro, formando o ramo real Baratheon de Porto Real. A Guerra dos Cinco Reis demonstrou trazer mudanças entre as grandes casas. A Casa Martell e a Casa Baratheon, incluindo seus três ramos rivais, foram extintas, provavelmente ao lado da Casa Tully. As Terras Fluviais e os títulos da Casa Tully, que está próxima daa extinção, derrotada na guerra e exilada, foram entregues aos seus antigos vassalos usurpadores da Casa Frey, embora os outros vassalos Tully estejam em oposições aos Freys, cuja linha masculina foi, enquanto isso, foi praticamente extinta. Com a coração da Rainha Cersei I Lannister, as Terras da Coroa são agora comandadas pela Casa Lannister, a nova casa real de fato após a extinção dos Baratheons.Embora derrotados no início da guerra e despojados de seus títulos e terras, a Casa Stark ganhou controle novamente do Norte através da derrota de seus vassalos usurpadores da Casa Bolton. As Grandes Casas Grandes Casas Atuais *'Casa Arryn' - governantes do Vale de Arryn sob o castelo Ninho da Água. Atualmente sobre o controle de Petyr Baelish (integrado ao Reino do Norte). *'Casa Frey' - antigos vassalos da Casa Tully, governantes das Terras Fluviais sob o castelo de Correrrio após usurparem seus títulos depois do Casamento Vermelho. Walder Frey e todos os seus filhos foram assassinados por Arya Stark, deixando a liderança dessa região desconhecida. *'Casa Greyjoy' - governantes das Ilhas de Ferro sob o castelo de Pyke. Atualmente sobre o controle de Euron Greyjoy. *'Casa Lannister' - a atual casa real dos Sete Reinos sob o castelo Fortaleza Vermelha de Porto Real nas Terras da Coroa e governantes das Terras Ocidentais sob o castelo Rochedo Casterly. *'Casa Stark' - governantes do Norte sob o castelo de Winterfell. Recentemente recuperaram suas terras e títulos das mãos da Casa Bolton, e atualmente se preparando para a guerra com o Rei da Noite. Grandes Casas Antigas *'Casa Targaryen' - antiga casa real dos Sete Reinos, e antigos governantes das Terras da Coroa sob o castelo Fortaleza Vermelha. Atualmente sob o comando do castelo Pedra do Dragão. *'Casa Tully' - antigos governantes das Terras Fluviais, governando sob Correrrio até o Casamento Vermelho. Correrio está atualmente sobre o controle da Casa Lannister. Senhores das Grandes Casas Senhores das Grandes Casas no início da série Um pouco antes da morte da Mão do Rei, Jon Arryn, que dá início a narrativa, os senhores originais das Grandes Casas nos Sete Reinos eram: RobertBaratheon.jpg|King Robert Baratheon EddardStark.jpg|Eddard Stark Charles-Dance-as-Tywin-Lannister photo-Macall-B.Polay HBO.jpg|Tywin Lannister Jon Arryn funeral bier.jpg|Jon Arryn The Lord Oaf of Highgarden.png|Mace Tyrell (funcionalmente, em inúmeras maneiras controlada por sua mãe Olenna Tyrell) Hoster Tully.png|Hoster Tully Balon 202.jpg|Balon Greyjoy Doran Martell Prince of Dorne.jpg|Doran Martell Senhores das Grandes Casas atuais Dos oito personagens que eram senhores das Grandes Casas no início da série, no final da Sexta Temporada, nenhum permaneceu vivo. Atualmente, os senhores das Grandes Casas são: Queen_Cersei_Main_The_winds_of_Winter.jpg|Rainha Cersei I Lannister (Rei dos Ândalos, dos Roinares e dos Primeiros Homens) S04E10 - Dany (profile).jpg|Rainha Daenerys I Targaryen (Rainha dos Ândalos, dos Roinares e dos Primeiros Homens) Euron Greyjoy Promo.png|Rei Euron Greyjoy (Rei das Ilhas de Ferro) Robin Arryn-S4.jpg|Robin Arryn (sem idade suficiente para governar, sob a regência de Petyr Baelish) Edmure Tully Season 6.jpg|Edmure Tully (despojado de seus títulos, capturado e preso) Battle of the Bastards 08.jpg|Rei Jon Snow da Casa Stark (Rei no Norte) Categoria:Casas nobres Categoria:Grandes casas Categoria:Cultura e Sociedade